Total Drama Hetalia
by FemRomano-ItalianGirl
Summary: Chris McClain hosts a new season of Total Drama...WITH COUNTRIES! T cause I'm paranoid


**Hi, I'm new to and this is my first story. I gotta tell ya a few things:**

**1. Clarisse is my cousin, her boyfriend is China, and her brother is France.**

**2. I am Natasha**

**3. Russia is my Boyfriend.**

**4. I am NOT related to Ukraine and Belarus**

**Pairings: PrussiaXHungary, GermanyXItaly, EnglandXAmerica, FranceXCanada, ClarisseXChina, RussiaXNatasha, and GreeceXJapan**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! SIMPLE AS THAT!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or Hetalia :)  
**

**On with the story :)! (Sorry, I LOVE smily faces:)**

* * *

"What's up it's Chris McClain for a new season of Total Drama! This season is called Total Drama Hetalia!

Where countries compete for $1,000,000. Here they come now!" Chris shouted to the camera.

The first person to step off was a boy with silver hair, red eyes, and a iron cross necklace shouting "THE AWESOME PRUSSIA HAS ARRIVED!" Followed by a whack on the head with a frying pan by a girl with long brown hair with a flower in it. She appeared to be his girlfriend.

"Say hello to Hungary and Prussia!"

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Hungary said politely.

"Whatever." Prussia retorted

Hungary threatened him with her frying pan and shut him up. The next country to come was a well-built man with icy blue eyes and slicked-backed hair. Clinging to him was a man with brown hair with a curl out of place and caramel colored eyes waving a white flag.

"Here's Italy and Germany!" Chris shouted

"Doitsu! This place lookes scary!"cried Italy

"Don't worry Italy, Doitsu's here." replied Germany

"West, seriously? Not all the mushy-gushy stuff here!" Prussia groaned, earning another whack on the head. Courtousy of Hungary.

"Shut up! They're cute together!" Hungary cooed.

"Anyway! Here's the next person!" Chris said.

A man with bushy eyebrows,blond hair, and green eyes stepped off the boat.

"Hey England!" Chris said loudly.

"Charmed." England said rolling his eyes. Also, mumbling something that sounded like "bloody wanker."

"Maybe, I'll get a less bitter greeting from…..America!" Chris exclaimed.

A man with blond hair, glasses, blue eyes, and a bomber jacket hopped off the boat with a hamburger in his hand and one in his mouth.

"Mmmmmph!" America said while stuffing his face.

"What was that dude?" Chris asked.

"I said it's awesome to be here!" America exclaimed.

"IGGY!" America screamed at the top of his lungs with a huge grin on his face and tackled him, kissing him everywhere.

"Not in public, you bloody-"England started, but was silenced by America's lips

"Ohonhonhonhon, things are getting interesting, non?" came a thick French accent.

"Shut up, Frog!" England exclaimed.

A man with shoulder-length blond hair, blue eyes, and a thin beard**(A/N:I had no idea what to call it XD)** stepped off the boat and he had a teenage girl with him. She had long goldenrod hair and green eyes.

"Say hello to Clarisse and France!"

"Don't forget my little mon chere, Canada!" France replied angrily.

"Hi" a tiny voice said.

A man who looked exactly like America except had a little loose strand of hair in his eyes stood clinging to France.

"Next up Belarus, Ukraine, and Russia!"

A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes clung to a man with silver hair and amythist eyes. Standing next to him was a girl with huge breasts, short silver hair, and blue eyes.

The man looked like he was looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for, Russia." said the silver haired girl

"My little sunflower, Natasha, Ukraine." replied Russia

"Why do you need her? You have me Brother-Dear." said the blond creepily.

"Belarus, I don't like you that way. I love Natasha!" Russia said sternly

"You will be mine. I'll make sure of it!" Belarus said, determined to make him her's.

"Hi guys." Chris said,happy to finally see some drama.

"Hallo." they all said together

"Creepy. Next is…..NATASHA!"

A girl with long silver hair,amythist eyes, and a big coat hopped off the boat.

"Russia!" she screamed

" My Sunflower!" Russia yelled back.

"I missed you." they said at the same time.

Belarus growled in response to the close embrace.

"Do you have a problem with that, Belarus?" Natasha asked loudly.

"Why you little bit-" Belarus started, but started charging at her instead. Germany and Prussia held Belarus back, while Russia held Natasha back.

"LET ME AT HER, RUSSIA!" Natasha yelled.

"She's not worth it, Natasha. She's not worth it." Russia whispered.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Russia." Natasha said softly.

"Don't be. That was actually really cool!" Russia said.

"Yeah, that was awesome! Next country is China!" Chris announced.

A man with shouder length black hair, tied in a side ponytail and brown eyes stepped onto the dock.

"China!" Clarisse yelled running towards him. Tackeling him into a kiss.

"Hi, Sweetheart." China said warmly.

"So. Many. COUPLES!" Hungary said, grining ear to ear. She almost fainted from squeeling.

"The last two are Greece and Japan!" Chris said loudly.

A man with aburn hair and a man with short black hair got off the boat holding hands. When Hungary saw this, she squeeled her head off.

"All countries with the name starting with A-M, over here."

"America, Belarus, Canada, China, Clarisse, England, France, Greece, Germany, Hungary, Italy, and Japan you are the Howling Wolves. Everyone else you are the Sly Foxes. Welcome to Camp Wawanawka, I hope you have a miserable stay." Chris announced.

* * *

I'm thinking of adding Spain and Romano in there somewhere. Watcha think? Tell me in the reviews what I need to work on and any mistakes I made :)

**Songs Listened to while writing this chapter:**

All the Marukaite Chikyuus

All the Hatafutte Parades

We Wish You a Merry Christmas sung by the Allies

WA! WA! WORLD! sung by the Axis and Allies

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D LOVE FOR ALL OF YOU!**


End file.
